(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) having a bent screen and more specifically to one in which the liquid crystals are encapsulated in micro-cavities.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the flat panel displays that are currently most widely used. LCD's typically include two panels where at least one of them has electric field generating electrodes disposed thereon, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, where a liquid crystal layer is disposed therebetween.
The LCD is configured to produce electric fields extending through the liquid crystal layer by applying corresponding voltages across the electric field generating electrodes. The produced electric fields determine corresponding alignments of local liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. A displayed image is then formed by using the oriented liquid crystals for controlling polarization of incident light.
One technique for implementing a LCD display involves forming a plurality of micro-cavities for a respective one or more pixels and filling the micro-cavities with liquid crystal such that liquid crystal material is containerized in the areas where the micro-cavities are present. When the micro-cavities technology is used, the typical two-panel configuration for the LCD is no longer needed and it is possible to reduce a weight, a thickness, and the like, of the LCD by forming constituent elements on only a single substrate.
One class of LCD's uses a flexible substrate whereby the LCD is rendered bendable. In this instance, excessive stress may become concentrated on structural points at which the micro-cavities are formed.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.